Пианист
by Prostotchydo
Summary: Представьте себе, что вас достала публика, газеты и назойливые поклонники? Ужасно, не правда ли? Вот и Гарри устал от всего этого. А добрый Министр отправляет его куда? Правильно, в Форкс, чтобы парень немного отдохнул. Ну и вот, прихватив с собой крестника, соседа и парочку телохранителей, наш герой отправляется в столь же туманный городок, что и Лондон, учиться и... любить?
1. Chapter 1

Переводчик: Prostotchydo

Название: PianoMan.

Автор: DarkestAngel13

Оригинал ссылка: s/4955726/1/Piano_Man

Рейтинг: PG-13 (T, авторский)

Пейринг: Гарри/Эдвард, Драко/Джейкоб

Жанр: Romance

Саммари: Кроссовер.

Отказ: Автору не принадлежит Гарри Поттер, Сумерки и все остальное, что сможете узнать. А переводчик просто мимо пробегал и ни на что не претендует, разве что на качество перевода.

Выгоды ни автор, ни переводчик не извлекают, ну кроме приятных отзывов.

Примечания: Возможно, это скорее будет вольный пересказ, нежели перевод, в том смысле, что буду стараться переводить как можно приятнее для нашего уха. А может и нет, если текст будет достаточно хорош.

Примечания: Фанфик не закончен, в оригинале пока написано 33 главы.

От автора: О'кей, это мой первый фанфик. У меня уже написано несколько, но вначале выложу этот, чтобы посмотреть понравиться ли кому-нибудь. Я знаю, что сюжет довольно заезженный, но мне он все еще нравится, и я надеюсь, что вы останетесь довольны моим вариантом. Возможно, позже я введу собственных персонажей. Пейринг будет Гарри/Эдвард, и может еще Драко Джейкоб, но не ожидайте подробностей. Мне всего 15! (п/п: первая глава была выложена 2 года назад)

ГЛАВА 1.

Гарри шел по коридорам к кабинету министра. Он старательно игнорировал взгляды и кивки, реверансы и поклоны, а особенно – вспышки камер. Три месяца прошло, а публике все мало! Он уже начал смиряться с тем фактом, что они никогда не оставят его в покое. Смиряться это да, но вот наслаждаться – нет увольте! Юноша дошел до пункта назначения и дважды коротко постучал в массивную дверь. Та отворилась внутрь, и Гарри шагнул в кабинет, который казался слишком уж просторным.

– Гарри! Как поживаешь? – глубокий голос Кингсли наполнил комнату. Мужчина подошел к подростку, протягивая руку для рукопожатия.

– Достаточно неплохо, министр, если учитывать нынешнюю ситуацию – ответил парень с короткой ухмылкой, Кингсли скривился.

– Гарри, ты же знаешь, я не особо рад, что теперь занимаю этот пост. Возможно, я смог бы по достоинству оценить, те комбинации, что ты провернул, чтобы добиться моего повышения, если бы действительно желал заполучить министровское место.

Гарри рассмеялся – Я верю в вас, министр. Народу нужен кто-то с вашим опытом и способностями к руководству, чтобы втянуться в нормальную жизнь. К тому же, ваш опыт, как аврора, очень пригодиться при поимке Пожирателей Смерти и Темных Сторонников.

Теперь настала очередь Кингсли хихикать – Мой опыт? Народу не нужен мой опыт. Они хотят, чтобы их снова спас Тот-Кто-Уже-Однажды-Победил, Мальчик-Который-Выжил и его Золотое Трио.

– Однако – продолжил мужчина – Я знаю, что ты никогда не горел желанием заниматься подобными вещами, Гарри, и надежный источник сообщил мне, что ты хочешь… как же там? На некоторое время исчезнуть из поля зрения?

Юноша еле подавил рычание. Он уже не может спокойно поговорить с Гермионой, чтобы это не стало известно Министру. Хотя все же, парень ценил, в какой-то мере, подобное; ведь его друг всего лишь пытается помочь ему взять перерыв.

– Очень хорошо, Гарри – голос Кингсли напоминал урчание какой-то большой кошки – Ты сделал так, что я застрял на этой должности, отнимающей огромное количество времени. Я должен вернуть любезность, ты так не думаешь? – Улыбка сползла с лица парня, как масло с горячей сковородки, когда до него дошло, что, оказывается, Шеклбот планирует месть.

– М-р Поттер, я официально выделяю Вам несколько отобранных Министерством телохранителей, для ограждения от общественного внимания в пределах магического мира, предотвращения нападения темных магов, а также для личной помощи.

– ЧТО? – зеленые глаза полыхнули огнем – Вы приставляете ко мне няньку? Точнее, команду нянек?!

– Что за глупости, м-р Поттер – на взгляд Гарри, Министр все еще говорил слишком официально – Это – охрана. Защитники, даже друзья, если вы им позволите. К тому же, вы будете контролировать большинство их действий, и сами будете решать, насколько близко они будут находиться рядом с вами. Но, если случиться что-то непредвиденное и вам будет угрожать опасность, они будут поблизости, и вы примите их защиту, потому что, чтобы помочь вам с вашей идеей «на некоторое время исчезнуть из поля зрения», я решил послать вас за границу. Мы же не можем оставить нашего Золотого Мальчика, Героя в одиночестве и при этом незащищенным, не так ли?

Гарри уставился на мужчину, когда тот закончил свое объяснение. Но потом на губах юноши заиграла улыбка. Кажется, он нашел лазейку.

– Сэр, вам известно, что я только что получил право опеки над моим крестником?

Кингсли кивнул, улыбаясь, и плечи Гарри поникли. Его последнюю отговорку уже просчитали.

– Да ладно тебе, Кингсли – начал парень, на этот раз уже отчаянно – Тедди только год исполнился! Тормошить его так скоро после смерти родителей, это не пойдет ему на пользу. А эта охрана… Незнакомцы Тедди тоже не обрадуют, кроме того – я не смогу доверять им! Когда я говорил, что хочу взять перерыв, я имел в виду, что найду место, где можно будет отдохнуть от фотографов и прессы хотя бы пару месяцев или около того. Я не хочу уезжать из страны!

– Теперь послушай, Гарри – твердо произнес Кингсли – Ты можешь расслабиться. Можешь быть уверен, что своей охране сможешь довериться полностью. Они члены Ордена, и ты их достаточно хорошо знаешь. Вы найдете общий язык. Тедди будет под твоим надзором, а сами вы будете полностью в безопасности. Я уверен, что ты будешь удовлетворен составом охраны. Они смогут защитить вас, посоветовать тебе что-то и даже отвезти вас куда надо…

– Нет, спасибо – оборвал юноша. Водить он точно будет сам. Он был взбудоражен тем, что получил права, и теперь подбирал машины. А после получения наследства Сириуса, егопохоже сильно заинтересовали мотоциклы.

– … А когда ты будешь в школе, они незамеченные будут поблизости. А в течение дня, Тедди будет… – Кингсли попытался продолжить свой монолог, но был снова прерван.

– СТОЙ! Школа? Шеклбот, я только что получил высшее образование! Ты ведь! Это было на первой странице в чертовом Ежедневном Пророке! Я сдал П.А.У.К.и даже без седьмого курса!

– Я не нуждаюсь, и тем более не хочу снова в школу! – упрямо закончил Гарри. Этот разговор с Министром шел не так, как ему бы хотелось.

– Ах, Гарри – глаза Шеклболта сверкнули раздражающе похоже на глаза Дамблдора, и юноша почувствовал, как его желудок сделал сальто, а недовольство уменьшилось – Ты закончил Хогвартс, магическое учреждение. Однако чтобы жить в маггловском мире – я упоминал, что ты будешь жить в маггловском мире? Так вот, чтобы жить там, необходимо окончить маггловскую старшую школу. Запомни, Гарри. Герой ты или нет, тебе пока только исполнилось восемнадцать. Ты даже по закону об эмансипации не пройдешь.

– Забирай свою охрану, заботься спокойно о своем крестнике и, ради Мерлина, побудь наконец-то хоть раз обычным подростком! – закончил Министр с твердостью, и Гарри осталось только скривиться.

Никогда еще не делалось более ироничного заявления. Какой нормальный подросток может учиться в старшей школе, с младенцем, охраной и сверхъестественными способностями?

– О, и Гарри, я говорил, что у тебя будет сосед по дому?

Парень подавленно покачал головой, уставившись в пол и мысленно готовя себя к худшему.

– Похоже, Драко Малфою сильно досталось от обеих сторон, после твоей победы над Сам-Знаешь-Кем. Недавно он вышел из отделения «Недугов от Заклятий» Св. Мунго, после того, как кто-то наслал на него не очень приятный сглаз. Я думаю, это будет довольно справедливо взять его с собой, раз уж ты решил сделать перерыв. Бедный парень не заслуживает всех этих нападений и угроз после всего, что он пережил.

Гарри кивнул, он разговаривал с Драко пару раз в прошедшие месяцы. Тот, был шпионом Дамблдора и тайно, как мог, помогал Ордену. Между ними появились, хрупкие пока, но дружественные отношения, и скорее всего иногда атмосфера будет напряженной, но Гарри не беспокоила больше личность его соседа. В конце концов, нужен же ему кто-то, чтобы поговорить, помимо охраны и малыша.

– Ну, М-р Поттер. Я думаю, вам хотелось бы узнать, куда я вас отправляю?

Гарри вздохнул. Похоже эти каникулы неизбежны.

– Точно – кивнул он – В какое место меня направят?

Кингсли улыбнулся. Он победил – Думаю, тебе понравиться. Оно тихое, маленькое, изолированное, определенно вдалеке от центра внимания, да и вообще от любого света на самом деле (игра слов: limelight – внимание, light – свет). Дожди идут почти постоянно, так что тебе не из-за чего будет сильно тосковать по дому – ах да, к тому же название довольно забавное. Альбус точно гордился бы!

– Шеклболт – проворчал Гарри – Местоположение, пожалуйста, мне не нужно остальное.

– Отлично – мужчина расплылся в широкой ухмылке – Это очень милый маггловский городок в Америке под названием Форкс, в штате Вашингтон.

Гарри медленно шел через Министерство к точке аппарации, чтобы переместиться в свою квартиру. Он оставил Тедди с Роном и Гермионой, чтобы прийти на эту встречу, и хотел вернуться как можно скорее. Парень был уверен, что даже Гермиона не в состоянии справиться одновременно с Роном и с Тедди. К тому же маленький мальчик сильно привязался к нему за прошедшее время. В смысле Тедди… не Рон.

Юноша был рад, что они поедут не в популярный город, типа Чикаго или Нью-Йорка, Кингсли объяснил, что Форкс находиться всего лишь вблизи города Порт-Анжелес, на тот случай если он «захочет пообщаться с обществом на этот раз».

Гарри подошел к точке аппарации, но прежде чем исчезнуть, он повернулся к камерам и улыбнулся, помахав – нечто неслыханное для Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

Он всегда игнорировал прессу. Толпа заволновалась.

«Надо же им что-то оставить», – думал Гарри, аппарируя домой.

Он должен упаковать вещи. У него рейс через два дня.


	2. Chapter 2

ГЛАВА 2 .

Гарри поковал вещи в спальне на своей съемной квартире в Лондоне, когда услышал шум активированной дымолетной сети на кухне. Повесив сигнальные чары на кроватку Тедди, чтобы узнать, если тот проснется, юноша покрепче сжал палочку в правой руке, проходя через гостиную.

– Может расслабишься, Поттер? – предложил Драко, подходя для рукопожатия – На самом то деле, ты в безопасности в этой квартире! Никто даже не предполагает, что она существует, ну кроме Ордена.

Гарри нахмурился и пожал протянутую ладонь, проигнорировав все вышесказанное. Он махнул другу, чтобы тот следовал за ним в спальню. Там блондин поднял брови и рассмеялся, увидев наваленные коробки и чемоданы.

– Мерлин, Гарри! Нам уезжать утром, и я был готов еще вчера!

Поттер простонал – Отстань, Драко. У меня, в отличие от тебя, нет армии домовых эльфов, чтобы те складывали вещи за меня, к тому же еще надо присматривать за Тедди, и паковать его вещи.

В этот момент предмет разговора проснулся и стал гугукать что-то себе под нос, хватая себя за пальчики на маленьких ножках.

Ода юноши улыбнулись младенцу, довольные, что тот не стал плакать.

Драко еще раз осмотрел комнату серо-голубыми глазами. Со щелчком вытащив свою палочку из кобуры на запястье, он уменьшил коробки с надписями «Фотографии и Альбомы» до размера своего кулака и ссыпал в детскую сумку, как будто добавляя просто еще пару новых игрушек в уже лежавшую там коллекцию.

Гарри послал ему благодарную усмешку, решив расслабиться и поиграть со своим крестником, оставив сборы на Драко.

По прошествии часа, слизеринец, наконец, закончил и посмотрел на Гарри.

– Поттер, нам действительно нужно обновить твой гардероб. Ну правда, все что у тебя есть – это пара парадных мантий из Хогвартса, школьные мантии и … – он поднял пластиковый пакет с парой Дурслевских обносков.

– Гарри, это удручает. Ты не можешь всю оставшуюся жизнь проходить в амплуа мальчика-ученика волшебной школы. Первое, что мы сделаем в Америке – это поход по магазинам, потому что я не буду учиться с тобой в одной маггловской школе, если ты будешь походить на бродяжку.

– Помилуй Мерлина, Гарри – продолжил блондин – Ты заботился о Волшебном Мире, теперь заботишься о Тедди, но тебе хотя бы раз стоит побеспокоиться о себе, или в конце концов, позволь кому-то позаботиться о тебе… Кстати об этом – ты знаешь, кто будет нашей «охраной»?

– По факту, да. Я говорил с Кингсли о том, кто это будет, и об их обязанностях – Гарри был более чем счастлив перевести разговор с темы о его одежды. Он знал, что ему необходимы кое-какие вещи, но в последнее время главной заботой было обеспечить всем необходимым Тедди.

– Малфой, пожалуйста, только не психуй на этот счет. Билл Уизли будет с нами в школе, только не в качестве студента. Я предполагаю, Кингсли, скорее всего, устроит его в качестве нового работника. Очевидно, он думает, что разрушитель проклятий пригодиться в незнакомом месте.

Драко пожал плечами. Со старшим братом Уизли ему не трудно будет общаться.

– Я могу выносить его, Гарри, и на будущее – я аристократ, а аристократы никогда не психуют. – Юноша вскинул подбородок, чтобы придать значимости словам, и продолжил драматично – Я был воспитан с тем, чтобы высмеивать и потешаться над теми, кто ниже меня! Но если честно, Уизли летаю выше, чем все те магглы, с которыми мы будем иметь дело. Так что, никаких проблем!

Гарри проигнорировал это явно показанное высокомерие, просто продолжив рассказывать белокурому парню про их охрану.

– Дедалиус Диггл будет заботиться о доме, собственности и чарах, помимо того я сам наложу некоторые заклинания. Потом, еще будет личная охрана от Невыразимцев, которая будет всегда с нами. Они будут оставаться незаметными, пока нам не станет угрожать опасность. Есть еще вопросы?

Гарри подхватил Тедди и перенес на пеленательный столик, потому что по комнате расходился не очень приятный запах.

– Умм, да – ответил Драко, морща нос.

– Будет ли у Мини-Муни (п/п: дословно – маленького лунатика) собственная спальня?

Тедди засмеялся, услышав свое прозвище, и его бирюзовые волосы моментально стали янтарно-каштанового цвета. Гарри мягко улыбнулся малышу, сейчас ставшему маленькой копией Ремуса.

– Конечно же да – ответил он Драко – Но моя комната будет соединятся с его, чтобы можно было заботиться о нем. Похоже этот новый дом будет достаточно большой, чтобы ты смог разместиться так близко или далеко от нас, как захочешь – Драко просиял при упоминании большого дома, а Гарри застонал. Ему придется постараться, чтобы избавиться от Богатого, Испорченного, Чистокровного Драко, но, в конце концов, Гарри точно знал, что с Предвзятым Драко он почти справился.

Жизнь с магглами и учеба в их школе. Да, это пойдет на пользу этому слишком самоуверенному парню. Он натянул на Тедди свежий комбинезон и поднял малыша на руки.

– Давайте вместе пойдем поедим куда-нибудь, а потом ты мог бы остаться сегодня у нас. Я уверен, что в твоем Вилшерском Поместье сейчас пусто и одиноко, после того как ты все упаковал. Самолет в семь утра, а с нашей охраной мы встретимся уже на другом берегу. О, и Драко – я упоминал о сюрпризах, которые будут ждать нас в Америке?

Драко резко побледнел и сглотнул – Самолеты? Это те огромные металлические птицы, которые всегда падают в маггловских новостях?

Гарри выжидательно уставился на него.

– Проблемы, Малфой? Ох, не может быть. Ты не можешь бояться самолетов, ведь так, М-р Слизеринский Ловец?

Драко зарычал в ответ, надевая на Тедди курточку и шапку, закрывшую, снова изменившие свой цвет, волосы малыша.

– Нет.

Он докажет Гарри, что без проблем справляется с этими маггловскими изобретениями.

Гарри настаивал, чтобы они поужинали в маггловском Лондоне.

– Послушай Драко, это наша последняя ночь здесь, и я не хочу иметь дело с прессой! Общественность знает, что я не люблю папарацци, и они посчитают, что я праздную что-то, если мы пойдем к Розмерте или в Дырявый Котел… Или того хуже, они посчитают, что мы с тобой встречаемся!

После последнего аргумента Драко, наконец, согласился пойти в Лондон. Он решил, что если ему придется привыкать вести себя, как маггл, то почему бы не начать сейчас?

Заказ ужина заставил Гарри инструктировать надувшегося Драко, что « Нет, ты не можешь заказать Сливочное пиво в маггловском ресторане».

И

«Нет, мы не можем получить заказ быстрее, даже если скажем, что ты Малфой. Нам придется подождать 20-25 минут, как и всем остальным.»

Гарри знал, что посещать старшую школу вместе с чистокровным будет трудно. У него был опыт только с начальной школой, но ведь Драко вообще ничего не знал. Он отчаянно надеялся, что им удастся влиться, так или иначе.

На следующее утро Драко смотрел из окна самолета на проплывающие под ним облака и тихо болтал с Тедди на его коленях о том, какую форму они принимают. Рядом в соседнем кресле,скрючившись, задремал Гарри. И так же сильно, как он надеялся избавиться в Форксе от своего прошлого, Драко надеялся, что и Гарри это удастся.

Он продолжал смотреть в окно и мечтать.

Сможет ли он справиться с этим? Да, сможет. Он обязан сделать это. И что более важно, каких сюрпризов ждет Гарри?

П/А: Будем считать, что Флер отпустила Билла. ИЛИ может быть она вообще не выжила.


	3. Chapter 3

С этого момента, все полезные ссылки буду размещать перед главой или после нее, смотря, как будет удобнее.

МОТОЦИКЛЫ:

Вот как выглядит MVAgustaF4CC –

.

а вот немного информации о нем, кому влом искать –

.

А вот это у нас SuzukiGSXR1000 –

. или тут - SUZUKI%

информация – .ru/moto/11mc2004/suzuki_

МАШИНА:

LotusEvora – .ru/cars/Evora/

Посадка прошла хорошо, как полагал Гарри.

Правой рукой он держал Тедди, цепляющегося за его шею, и при этом старался уследить, чтобы их не разделили с Драко, пока они пробирались через толпу в терминале к зоне получения багажа и туда, где стояли встречающие. Было довольно просто отыскать рыжего Билла Уизли, волосы которого на сей раз были приглажены гелем и зачесаны назад, одетого в строгий черный костюм и очень похожего на нанятого шофера. Стоя вместе с одетыми почти так же мужчинами, он держал табличку с надписью:

Господа

Поттер, Хорек и Люпин.

Гарри засмеялся и направился к мужчине, практически таща за собой покрасневшего Драко. На лице Билла отразилось облегчение, когда он узнал парней и, формально поприветствовав их, повел за собой к выходу. Он вопросительно кивнул на багажную ленту, мимо которой они проходили, но Гарри похлопал по карману, и они пошли дальше.

Снаружи аэропорта был хаос. Магглы сновали по парковке, в и из лифтов, старательно уклоняясь от столкновений. Никто даже не взглянул на волшебников.

Впервые за очень долгое время, Гарри почувствовал себя свободным.

Билл заметил широкую ухмылку на лице парня и, наконец, отбросил свою формальную маску.

– Гарри! – воскликнул он, притягивая младшего мальчика в объятие. Герой легко рассмеялся и позволил обнять его. Потом Билл взял на руки Тедди и крепко сжал в объятиях и его. Если приглядеться, можно было заметить, как глаза малыша из темно-каштанового стали ярко синими, показывая, что мужчину узнали.

Затем Билл повернулся к Драко, уставившемуся на свои ноги, и как-то разом почувствовавшему себя робким и неуклюжим.

– О, ради Мерлина… – начал Билл, притягивая блондина в свои объятия.

Драко спрятал улыбку, но она заставила его глаза ярко засверкать.

Они сделали это.

Они наконец-то выбрались оттуда!

Гаррины глаза все еще искрились смехом, когда он спросил у Билла – Так они здесь? Сюрпризы?

Билл ухмыльнулся, указывая поверх них – Да, Гарри – все там, все три.

– Да! Драко, ты должен увидеть, что у меня есть для тебя – юноша потянул Слизеринца в ту сторону, куда направился Билл, и стал объяснять.

– Ты же знаешь, мы не сможем вступить в команду по Квиддичу в центре маггловского городка… эмм, но мы все еще можем летать на заднем дворе…

…Не волнуйся, я скрою нас щитами.

Но нам все еще необходимо быстро передвигаться, правильно? Я имею в виду, без аппарирования? Ну, в общественном месте…

Драко становилось скучно. Слушать, как Гарри объясняет, было едва ли интереснее лекций Биннса.

… Итак, посмотри, что я получил для нас. Не волнуйся, я брал деньги из хранилища Поттеров, так что твои сбережения в порядке.

Они дошли до конца прохода, и Драко уставился на то, что предстало перед ним.

– Видишь этот, Драко? Это твой – Гарри подбежал, показывая на потрясающий мотоцикл. Он был в цветах Слизерина, изумрудно зеленый с хромированными деталями и серебряными узорами. Зелено-черный шлем лежал на сидении.

Это был MVAgustaF4CC (п/п: для справки – стоимость такой модели 150.000 долларов, при том, что гоночный Сузуки – всего 8.000)

– Он красивый, правда?23.350

Гарри похож на счастливого щенка, подумал Драко, молча кивнув. Самое время, чтобы он покупал себе то, что хочет.

– И Малфой, смотри! Видишь? Этот – мой. Думаю, он немного, эм, более скромный. SuzukiGSXR 1000 2003 года. Разве не красавец? Я думал взять ярко алый, но потом решил, что я люблю серебряный цвет сам по себе. В конце концов, я же не полностью Гриффиндорец, ты же знаешь?

Драко снова кивнул. Он помнил разговор, в котором Гарри признавался, что чуть не попал в Слизерин. Однако Билл, не понявший о чем речь, повернул направо, где была припаркована представительная дорогая машина. Заметив это, Гарри быстрым шагом пошел туда.

– Естественно, Тедди слишком мал, чтобы ездить на мотоциклах, и Гермиона точно упала бы в обморок, если бы узнала о моем безответственном поведении, так что я решил, что нам нужна еще и машина. Эмм… Ну я думаю мы все же потерпим – он покраснел – Это LotusEvora. Я смог купить ее прямо у производителя. Их еще даже не ввозили в Европу, и эта даже более уникальна. Обычно они двухместные, видишь? Но в этой заднее сиденье сделано специально для ребенка. Мы можем просто засунуть туда кресло Тедди и все! – он уставился на Драко, когда блондин обрел, наконец, дар речи.

– Вау, Поттер. Я никогда не подозревал, что ты способен вот так промотать кучу галеонов. Отлично! – юноша улыбнулся – И Гарри – спасибо, за мотоцикл. Он потрясающий.

Билл показался из машины, где он закреплял Тедди на заднем сидении Лотуса.

– Отлично, парни – повернулся он к друзьям – Я поведу машину, а вы двое следуйте за мной на байках. Когда приедем домой, можете разложиться, а потом я покажу вам город и все остальное. К сожалению, наша работа не располагает к заведению друзей. Мы общались только между собой. Боюсь парни, вам придется самим искать себе приятелей.

Кингсли послал Билла, Дедалиуса и остальную часть охраны в Вашингтон два месяца назад. В то время, как Гарри и остальной части Ордена говорили, что они шпионят за пожирателями, на самом деле они разведывали обстановку перед приездом Гарри и Драко. Гарри не был рад узнать об этом. Его «каникулы» уже спланировали задолго до того, как он изъявил желание взять перерыв. Он бы предпочел, чтобы вначале его спросили. Однако, он предполагал, что это один из пунктов плана мести Министра.

Гарри поцеловал крестника в лоб, хлопнул Билла по спине, выражая благодарность, и завел свой мотоцикл. Драко повторил его действия, и скоро три машины направлялись к большому, уединенному дому в лесах Форкса штат Вашингтон.

В то же время, так далеко от центра внимания, что наверняка обрадовало бы юношей.

В гостиной светлого и просторного дома в глубине леса, девушка, чем-то похожая на эльфа, внезапно вскочила с кушетки, на которой она бездельничала со своим парнем. Она уставилась в пространство невидящим взглядом, а родственники вокруг нее обменялись скучающими взглядами, дожидаясь, когда она снова придет в себя. Потом она повернулась ко всем.

– А давайте завтра сходим по магазинам!

– Элис – жалобно протянул большой мужчина с пола – Ты только что вернулась, буквально час назад…

Девушка – Элис, захихикала.

– Поверти мне – сказала она, мельком глянув на парня в углу комнаты, наигрывающего что-то грустное на рояле.

– Мы определенно должны пойти по магазинам.


End file.
